APH: Causis Pro Eis
by SalyKon
Summary: Drabbles independientes puestos dentro de eventos que han marcado el rumbo de la historia y muchos casos que han marcado la vida personal de las naciones. Desde su época colonial hasta los primeros pasos como nación . Uso indiscriminados de OCs. Ambientación 3, Las independencias de América.
1. Chapter 1

La idea de este fic es tener historias independientes entre sí, tratando de abarcar como fue que en algún momento lo que pasaba en Europa repercutía del otro lado del charco. No espero que los capítulos sean largos, aun así estará en parodia, ya que no planeo darles fechas exactas a los capítulos. El primer capítulo iba dedica a la ayuda otorgada a EUA para su independencia, pero termine este antes así que…

Lo siento mucho, pero varios personajes no seran del Fandom **LH** , por otra parte América y Canada seguiran siendo los mismos (no podria ser de otra manera) Espero poder hacer un capitulo para cada país del cantinente.

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los errores son míos.**

* * *

 **Causis** **P** **ro** **E** **is**

 **Capitulo 1:** El intermedio del fin.

 **Personajes:** Francia, OC de México, Perú y Venezuela. (Mención de España, EUA y Haití)

 **Ambientación:** Los inicios de la Época Napoleónica.

— Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí? — La pregunta hecha por aquel muchacho que no pasaría los quince años, fue inmediata.

— Oh, pequeño, ¿Por qué mas será? ¡¿Por negocios simplemente?! — contesto el hombre mayor con un tono cantarín.

Silencio.

Que fue utilizado por el primero, para voltear a ver al resto de los ocupantes de la mesa, mientras tomaban el té afuera. A su derecha un chico con el que compartía su mismo tono de cabello y tez, con excepción de sus ojos y a su izquierda una chica muy linda, de rasgos pardos.

Y al igual que ellos pudo darse cuenta de que esa explicación no se le hacía muy coherente.

Para Nueva España la llegada de la nación europea, fue una gran sorpresa, no en si el hecho, sino mas bien…

— Aja, lo que digas y a todo esto ¿Dónde esta España? — La pregunta hecha por su hermana, que también era colonia, lo saco de su trance. Y de paso lanzo la duda que el también tenía.

Francia por su parte no parecía inmutado por la forma grosera en la que hablo la colonia, tan solo siguió dándole sorbos a su té otro par de veces

— Nuestro querido _Espagne_ , no se encuentra ahora muy bien. Pero me pidió que les dijera que se comportaran, mientras el arreglaba unas cuantas escaramuzas —

Mentira. Mil veces mentira. España ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí y de saberlo tal vez no le hiciera gracia.

Pero mantener las apariencias era lo que dictaba la norma. Sin mencionar que las tres colonias delante suya, no parecían estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en Europa.

— ¿Le paso algo malo? — Aquel tono de voz con tintes de preocupación por parte del otro chico (Perú), enterneció a la nación gala, así como confirmo sus sospechas sobre la información.

— No realmente…pero las cosas en Europa, están subiendo de tono — contesto vagamente el rubio.

— Y en parte tiene que ver contigo ¿verdad? — Francia para entonces había detenido el movimiento de su cuchara sobre su té y arqueo una ceja.

Tal vez las noticias no llegaban tan tarde como creyó.

— España no sabe que estas aquí — Hablo la colonia de Nueva España entrecerrando los ojos con recelo.

La afirmación conmociono a las otras colonias; Perú y Venezuela. Ambos ya se encontraban ahí desde hacia unas semanas; el primero por negocios y la otra de colada.

— Calma pequeños. Ciertamente España no sabe que vine de visita por aquí, pero no vi nada de malo en hacerle un favor y echarles un vistazo. — Esa explicación no era del todo mentira, pero tampoco cierta.

Pero era bastante explicación viniendo de una nación a unas colonias, que no eran _suyas_.

— Y como ya viste que estamos bien, supongo que te irás mañana a primera hora — opino Venezuela como no queriendo la cosa.

Pues dejando a un lado la preocupación por el estado de España, estaba también su preocupación por su propio bienestar y la falta de atención que podrían tener si las cosas se complicaran para su nación-madre (padre).

Ya les había pasado unas cuantas veces, pero esta situación no parecía más de lo mismo. De era mas preocupante.

Francia por su parte pensó en lo malcriados que se habían vuelto estas colonias en manos de España.

Pero al menos seguían siendo sus colonias. No como el que ya había perdido a una, en manos inglesas.

Y Saint Domingue quería jugar a ser independiente. Frunció el ceño un poco, cosa que los menores notaron. — En efecto, tengo que llegar rápido al lugar del encuentro. Y estar aquí me quito tiempo —

 _'Pues vete de aqui'._ Fue el pensamiento conjunto de Venezuela y Nueva España.

— ¿Los negocios que mencionaste son en nuestros territorios? — Perú creyó que era momento de aliviar la pequeña tensión que se sentía y cambio de conversación.

Francia acepto de buen agrado el cambio de tema pero aun así, no tenía la obligación de decirles toda la acción. — Oh no, al menos no del todo. Mis negocios están en La Luisiana —

Omitió adrede las palabras; Estados Unidos e Independencia.

Ya tenían suficiente con un emancipado (aunque el mismo ayudo), no había necesidad de meterles esa idea también al resto de colonias de este lado del mundo.

Ya haría entrar en razón a Saint Domingue también.

— El territorio que España te volvió a ceder — hablo conociendo del tema Nueva España. No era extraño, el mencionado lugar estaba junto a él. Y por un breve tiempo quedo bajo su jurisdicción.

— Sí, ese lugar — asintió Francia, aunque a la frase le hacía falta la palabra "no tuvo opción". Pero esa versión se le hacía mucho mejor en este momento.

Dos días después se marcho y Francia tuvo que felicitarse a sí mismo, por la venta de La Luisiana al pequeño Estados Unidos.

Cierto, el monto era pequeño en comparación de la gran extensión territorial vendida. Pero era mejor venderla a que el _hooligan_ de Inglaterra se la intentara quedar.

Sin mencionar que la expresión de la nación más joven, al saber el alcance de la negociación, no tuvo precio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Causis Pro Eis**

 **Capitulo 2:** Ayuda para la Causa

 **Personajes:** América, Francia, España, Prusia (mención de Inglaterra, Holanda, etc.)

 **Ambientación:** La Revolución Americana.

Hacer un recorrido en barco de más de tres meses era agotador. Hacer ese recorrido, esperando no ser atrapado por la _Royal Navy_ , era de miedo.

Ahora mismo, nada podía compararse al nerviosismo, temor y ansias, todas ellas juntas, de esperar la ayuda de las naciones del otro lado del atlántico.

Había una parte de él, que le decía que era ilógico que aceptaran ayudarlo.

¿Es decir, por qué habrían de querer hacerlo independiente? No, esa no era la pregunta. El no sería la primera colonia en la historia que intentaba ser independiente. Tal vez el primero del hemisferio occidental…

Pero lo que él quería no era solo ser independiente, quería, deseaba, tener una nueva forma de dirigirse para consigo mismo, un dogma completamente diferente del cual vivían las naciones de este lado del mundo y que el ya no aceptaba. La monarquía.

Todos y cada uno de ellos, lo veían como una forma de gobierno inalterable.

Incluso Francia que era el país más liberal de la época.

Aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, América jamás espero que aquella charla con Inglaterra hubiera terminado en riña y posteriormente en su declaración de independencia.

Todo un giro de 360. Todo un nuevo punto de vista a partir de allí.

Los pasos de alguien acercándose lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, no le tomo mucho tiempo ver a una criada.

Le hablo en francés, y pese a que no era muy bueno manejándolo, entendió la corta frase de _'El señor lo espera, sígame_ '

Y sosteniendo el nudo de su garganta, América siguió a la mujer por el largo pasillo, después de algunos segundos se detuvieron en una puerta en particular.

Tocaron la puerta y esperaron por una respuesta. Obtenida, por supuesto en francés.

Dentro de la habitación, pudo comprobar la asistencia de tres individuos y de ellos a tan solo uno creía reconocer verdaderamente.

— América…acércate — dijo Francia en voz alta, haciendo un gesto con una mano libre apuntando a un asiento de la sala, mientras con la otra sostenía una copa con vino. — Quiero que disfrutes de mi hospitalidad todo lo que puedas. ¿Pero ese no es el motivo por el que estemos aquí reunidos, no? —

Una vez sentado en el lugar señalado el americano fijo su vista en los otros dos, supuso que también naciones, confirmación que le dio el galo al presentarlos como; Prusia y España, pero además de aquella mirada roja intensa y un pequeño saludo en español, no parecieron muy interesados en el.

Pero lo más curioso fue la charla, aquella que creyó que sería una de las más tensas de su vida. Fue por el contrario bastante amena; entre las charadas de Prusia y los comentarios vánales de España hasta la podría calificar de divertida. Aun así, no fue menos importante de lo que se hablo.

— Entonces España y yo vamos a apoyarte con dinero y recursos humanos — el galo hizo una seña a su amigo hispano, que este contesto con una sonrisa.

— Pero no esperes que me una a la guerra, tio — hablo el de ojos verdes con un aire juguetón.

Y es que España tenía "unos cuantos" motivos, para hacer de su apoyo algo discreto. Y no, no era por temor al cejón de Inglaterra.

— oui, oui, se que Holanda querrá aportar algo para la causa, ya mande una carta solo es cuestión de tiempo para hacer más formal su ayuda —

Se detuvo un minuto para observar a la tercera nación europea en la habitación — Y tu mi querido Prusia, no es que me queje, pero no recuerdo que mencionaras la razón de tu visita —

La peculiar risa del teutón no se hizo esperar — Estoy aquí, porque también me cae mal Inglaterra — soltó como lo más normal del mundo. Aunque la idea fue compartida por sus dos mal amigos.

— Además ¿ya viste bien a este mocoso? — América frunció el seño ante la pregunta hecha con desaprobación, no entendiendo el punto.

— Se nota que nunca ha estado en una guerra —

— He leído libros sobre ellas — se defendió el americano. Pero para su desagrado, la frase causo la burla de las naciones europeas.

— Los libros no ganan batallas, la experiencia lo hace — contesto el prusiano para luego beber hasta el fondo lo que tenía en una de sus manos que por el olor se diría que era cerveza.

España y Francia hicieran un gesto de cabeza, dándole la razón.

— Considera esta mi aportación, a tu causa — hablo de nuevo, con una sonrisa bastante petulante — Tendrás el honor, de ser entrenado por mi increíble persona —

América había venido a este lugar con la idea de pedir ayuda, y ahora ello había caído en su regazo con más abundancia de la que nunca podría esperar.

Por un momento todas sus dudas, sobre si hacia o no lo correcto, fueron disipadas y en su lugar quedo el sentimiento de seguridad.

Una nueva tanda de bebidas fue repartida, esta vez para brindar por la beligerancia, por la victoria e incluso por su independencia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Causis Pro Eis**

 **Capitulo 3:** Anexiones inesperadas

 **Personajes:** México, Guatemala (mención de España, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua y Costa Rica)

 **Ambientación:** Revoluciones Atlánticas.

Ahora mismo dentro de su cuarto, acostado boca abajo en su cama, en una posición que detonaba cansancio y frustración, México cerró los ojos queriendo despejar su mente.

Era tarde, no más de las tres. El sol picaba de una manera odiosa que junto al calor, solo hacía que la gente se desesperara. Y para rematar había tenido un día horrible;

Los recién nombrados diputados, parecían que solo tenían cabeza para hablar de asuntos triviales, dejando entre ver lo poco que le importaba la situación económica que había acarreado, su independencia. Ah, pero eso si que era algo que estaba en boca de la población ordinaria, que competía con su creciente molestia por la situación del recién formado país, ósea él.

Y su jefe… ¿Qué decir de él?

Aun tenía sentimientos encontrados por aquel hombre, pero esperaba que solo fuera por lo nuevo de la situación y que pronto (él y todos) terminaran acostumbrándose.

Uno golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, sin quitarse las manos de la cara dio permiso de pasar. Una mujer que rondaría los diecinueve se dejo ente ver — Me han mandado a decirle que tiene visitas — era nueva supuso, porque no le parecía familiar su voz.

— Si es algún mensajero de la Junta Nacional, puedes decirle que…

Y antes de que la representación del recién creado país de México, hiciera conocer la facilidad de palabras e imaginación que tenía a la hora de insultar, la joven criada lo interrumpió.

— No, de hecho es una señorita. —

Nada de lo que le había dicho la mujer, le parecía que valiera la pena lo suficiente para levantarse de la cama. Hasta ahora.

— ¿La has visto? ¿Dijo quien era? — a sus dos preguntas, le llegaron dos cabeceos en negativos — No quiso decirlo, pero dijo que siempre han sido cercanos. _Como hermanos_ —

Para entonces el joven de cabellos negros, ya se había puesto de pie acomodado sus ropas con tendencias francesas y sin fijarse más en la empleada domestica, salió rápidamente de la habitación. Teniendo en cuenta la prontitud de sus pasos, no le tomo más de un minuto llegar a la sala.

Ahí se encontraba una mujer o más bien una chica (porque no parecía mayor que él) sus ojos café la inspeccionaron; su tez morena, sus ojos más oscuros, su cabello castaño rizado _ahora_ corto, ese vestido afrancesado, por su porte y la forma con la que tomaba el té, daba el acierto de decir que era toda una señorita.

— ¿Guatemala? — dijo el nombre expresando cierta duda.

La otra al fin había notado su presencia — No te preocupes, ese todavía es mi nombre. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, ¿México, cierto? —

El nombrado asintió, para entonces la chica ya se había levantado para saludarlo con dos besos.

Una vez ambos sentados en los muebles de la sala uno frente al otro, México dejo salir las preguntas que le parecieron más oportunas — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No crees que España se enterara? —

— De hecho, sobre él quería hablarte. Más bien de la situación en la que me encuentro. Necesito tu ayuda — le contesto la otra aun con su porte serio.

A México esa última frase le sonó a independencia, que era igual a problemas (más que nada económicos) y el no estaba precisamente, como para solapar mas ideas revolucionarias. Con las de su pueblo bastaba, gracias.

— Es interesante, que hayas pensado en mí. Pero te seré sincero, no me encuentro en posición para sostener discordias extranjeras — declaro el de cabello negro, esperando ahorrarse un conflicto.

— Y yo tampoco. Por eso acabo de independizarme — contesto mientras daba un sorbo a su te. Notando con cierto gusto, la cara de sorpresa del más alto.

— ¿Pero no escuche de ninguna guerra? — dijo confundido el mayor de los dos.

— Es porque no hubo — hablo como si fuera algo sin importancia la otra ex colonia.

— ¿Y como se lo tomo España? — volvió a preguntar México, no creyendo lo que oía.

— Eso no fue problema, pero diría que no es lo peor que le pasado los últimos cincuenta años — Pero por si las dudas, hizo que la carta donde declaraba su independencia quedara hasta en la última fila, de la lista de pendientes del ibérico. Con suerte para cuando se diera cuenta, ella ya habría logrado estabilidad en su gobierno.

— Entonces, ¿que quieres de mí? — hablo con extrañeza el joven hispano.

— Quiero que me ayudes a mantener en orden mi situación política, tan solo eso — dijo mientras agregaba mas leche a su tasa.

— A ya, tan solo eso — hablo con ironía.

Guatemala suspiro y deicidio a sincerarse, no tenía nada que perder — El Salvador, esta insoportable. Y que Honduras junto a Nicaragua lo solapen, no ayuda a la situación. —

El tono de su voz, aunque serio, dejo notar el disgusto por la situación que estaba pasando con sus otros hermanos. Pero debía mantener la cabeza fría. Si sometía al primero, era más fácil convencer a los otros dos de mantener la unión. En cuanto a Costa Rica, ella era la última de sus preocupaciones. Como siempre.

Siguió hablando, dejando esta vez la tasa sobre la mesita — Varios de los que me independizaron, están de acuerdo en mantener el orden monárquico, porque es lo unico que puede mantener la unión con las personas de las cinco provincias —

— ¡momento, momento!, ¡¿me estás diciendo que-?! — México ya no supo como continuar.

— Sí, ¿aceptas? —

¿Que no se supone que él debía preguntar aquello?

— ¿Los demás están de acuerdo? — quiso saber, antes de dar una respuesta a todo ello.

Guatemala levanto una ceja con extrañeza — ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho? Están disgustados conmigo, ya no quieren hacerme caso en nada, es precisamente él porque estoy aquí —

Entonces esto era a sus espaldas.

— ¿Y tú a mi me has escuchado? — Contraatacó — Tengo problemas por todo mi territorio, no creo tener tiempo para sentarme y discutir los suyos también —

Haciendo un ademan de burla, la más bajita hablo — Siempre me he hecho cargo de mis problemas con ellos, mientras tu atiendes los tuyos. Eso no es algo que espero que cambie. — De hecho, era lo último que quería que cambiara, si se anexaban a México.

— Entonces, si te doy autonomía, ¿Cómo se que te mantendrás fiel a mi jefe? — Un buen punto a su favor, casi se aplaudió por plantearlo.

— Mientras allá un rey, mi gente no tendrá ninguna queja — Claro que tendrían quejas, pero habrían más quejas si se separaban de las otras provincias.

México se mantuvo impasible, pensando en los pros y contras, de tal situación. Y pese a que últimamente no estaba seguro de nada (y esto no era excepción) asintió — Tenemos que comunicárselo a mi jefe, no creo que sea un problema su aceptación —

Guatemala se levanta de su asiento que estaba frente a México, se acerco a él y con una sonrisa lo abrazo — Gracias, en serio —

El se lo devolvió. Y a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de él con varios de sus hermanos; los revoltosos que eran Honduras y El Salvador, lo pretenciosa que era Nicaragua y la siempre apartada Costa Rica. Tal vez volver a estar en familia no sería tan malo.

— Por cierto, quiero que me ayudes solo un _poco_ para persuadir a El Salvador —

Solo tal vez…


End file.
